May Lee - HENSHIN JUSTICE WARRIOR!
by David Tai
Summary: An Action-Packed Henshin Justice episode! May Lee against the Evil Cyborgs of NESTS!


An Action-Packed Henshin Justice against the Evil Cyborgs of NESTS!

_Kim Kaphwan giving a wide grin and thumbs up to May Lee, who pumps her fist in the air and flashes a V sign._

Can our righteous heroine prevent the corrupt NESTS cartel from resurrecting their vast empire of evil?

_May Lee, looking grim, with a scarf flying behind her, before the camera shifts to show an army of NESTS cyborgs glaring at her._

Next: _A Stately Pleasure Dome_

* * *

FOR GREAT JUSTICE!

_Let's Go! Let's Go! Let's Go!_

_Yeah! Yeah! Oh yeah! Oh oh oh!_

_Put your hands together, _

_For_ MAY LEE!

HENSHIN JUSTICE WARRIOR!

_Let's Go! Let's Go! Let's Go!_

_Yeah! Yeah! Oh yeah! Oh oh oh!_

_Fighting for Heart and Seoul!_

_Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!_

* * *

SEOUL, KOREA.

Hopping off her scooter, May Lee Jinju removed her helmet, adjusting her goggles back in place atop her hair. She regarded the depilated warehouse before her with eagerness.

It was only the seventh warehouse she'd personally checked, out of twenty. If luck was with her, she'd find the main villains here. If not, well, only thirteen more to search!

Even if she had to check every location that other disciples didn't, she would live up to what Master Kim's expectations!

_But this is the right place! I can sense it!_

There was absolutely no way she would let NESTS get away with turning more people into cyborgs.

After all, Master Kim had said so!

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Kim Kaphwan asked. He was struck by the lack of evil in this girl's eyes. Well, multiple eyes. "NESTS is scattered, but still active here in Korea? Being refurbished by Dr. Makishima?"

"Yes, Mister Kim! I think here, here, and here!" Sylvie Paula Paula nodded, jabbing a finger at each locale on a map of Seoul sprawled out between the two of them.

Leaning back, Kim shook his head. "And that's what became of our missing biker gangs? They were turned into cyborgs? That's not justice... evil converting people who could have reformed for eviller purposes!" He scowled. _Justice must go hand in hand with opportunities for reform!_

The girl fidgeted. "I think so! Eye saw them. I don't know if they're in all the warehouses."

"You have been of great assistance, young miss! I am glad I met you!" Kim smiled, genuinely happy at the the thought.

"No problem! Say, do you suppose I could have your fingerprint? I'm collecting them you see, and I'd love to have the hero of Korea!" Sylvie Paula Paula nodded, her eyeballs ornaments bobbling in rhythm with her head.

Flashing a wide grin and thumbs up, Kim proceeded to imprint his thumb and the knuckles of his fingers into the autograph book.

"Ooo, a thumbs up-print! Thank you! Now Sylvie is going to recharge! Batteries running low, must refill with zakts! Bye, Daiki!" And Sylvie wandered out of the cafe.

Kim Kaphwan offered a prayer of thanks to the gods that had led such an important helpful citizen to him, at a moment when he had been present to provide assistance to righteousness! He sensed no evil, and thus, he would do everything he could to help the girl crush NESTS once and for all!

And thus did he call every disciple and said unto them...

"For GREAT JUSTICE! Go forward, every disciple!"

* * *

Stepping up to the warehouse door, May Lee could -feel- her Evil-Detector Sense tingle. There was indeed evil present.

That meant it was -time- for Justice to be served!

HENSHIN! JUSTICE!

Pulling out her elbow-long gloves, May Lee pulled them on, and then tucked her Fair Play Frog shirt tighter into her pants and securing her overlarge buckle in place.

HERO MODE, ACTIVATED.

She adjusted the choker, tugging at the edge of it until it came apart, so that her scarf was flying.

And... POSE!

MAY LEE! HENSHIN JUSTICE WARRIOR!

Her hand went to the warehouse door, and she entered. It looked perfectly normal, with warehouse workers...

Except it was supposed to be an abandoned warehouse.

She strode in anyway, into the middle of the warehouse.

A noise rattled behind her, and she turned to face an army of NESTS cyborgs. Their minds had been blanked, meaning they were cannon fodder being hurled at her.

She smiled grimly, slamming one fist into her other hand.

"You've shown yourself, cyborgs of NESTS! The call of the heavens, the cry of the earth, the righteous fire that burns within me, all demand that evil will be defeated! Get ready!"

She carved her way through the horde of cyborgs like an avenging angel.

"Naive!"

Made for collecting data, the NESTS cyborgs were on overload. For many, the last thing they were able to record were:

"CHOP!"

"FULL SWING!"

"LIGHTNING!"

"You can't escape!"

"GOTCHA!"

* * *

Brushing her hands off, May Lee struck a pose. "SHINING BRAVE JUSTICE!" she declared, pumping her fist in the air. "We've cleaned out -this- nest of NESTS!"

_Thirteen more to go to find the ringleader!_

Heading to her scooter, May Lee sought her phone, calling in, removing her gloves and tucking her scarf in place as she did so.

"Master Kim! The seventh NESTS nest is down!"

[_Excellent! Show them the spirit of Taekwondo! For Truth, Justice, and the Korean Way!]_

"YE!"

* * *

_Ride on, May Lee! Ride on!_

_Ride on your little scooter!_

_The blue planet's princess of justice!_

_Seoul burns bright in this young heart!_

_The fires of friendship rage on!_

_Protect it forever!_

_She's bursting with youth!_

_For justice!_

_Ride on, May Lee! Ride on!_

* * *

Her Evil-Detector Sense was practically shouting at her when she arrived at the eighth warehouse.

This time, instead of poking at the warehouse's front door, she elected to go to the rooftop, leaping from garbage dumpster cover to emergency escape ladder and making her way up to the roof swiftly.

What she found at the rooftop was a skylight opening down and through it, she could see...

A large man with a braided long beard and a white spade imprinted on his face, surrounded by NESTS cyborgs.

The King of the Underworld.

Her blood boiled. Her teeth grinded.

_FOR GREAT JUSTICE! EVIL WILL BE DESTROYED!_

* * *

Xanadu brought his hands together, steepling his fingers together as he observed the cyborgs.

"Your remodelling have elevated your thinking. As we all know, peace is an concept, impossible in practice. Harmony is always in flux, disturbing any rational thought. Abandon the rational, embrace the irrational, and we shall devour pi. You are no longer alone in this orb that cruises through the cosmos. Together, we embrace the fluctiations."

Yes, yes, it was fortunate for him that he'd encountered the NESTS cyborgs congregating in this location. Whatever memories the cyborgs had were irrelevant. Their days of memories... were over.

"The past is a concept. Its existence has passed. What exists now is the present, and what will exist is the future, and we will the future into our present. Let us all be happy together! We shall destroy humanity in a sea of imaginary numbers!"

His loud stentorian voice held the cyborgs at attention...

At least until the ceiling rained glass.

A figure dropped through the shower of falling glass, as the tune of 'Green Bird' floated through the air, long red scarf trailing in the air before settling around her shoulders as she stood up slowly, bringing her gloved hands to the side in a dap pose.

"Hold it, villain! Evil may reign, but never will it triumph, so long as one faithful heart stands! I, May Lee Jinju, stand before you!" Kim Kaphwan's finest student proclaimed, bringing her arms around in a circle until she settled into the Youthful Justice pose.

"O Hero of Justice, do you not understand?" Xanadu steepled his hands together. "Justice is but a construct, a relative construct by humanity, to bring balance. But balance is relative, a wall that cannot be scaled by rational thought. It flows to find its own level... a concept that exists beyond transhumanism... What one needs to construct is a stately paradise dome, an utopia of the mind that... What?"

For May Lee had already leapt into action, cleaving her way through the NESTS cyborgs that had barred the way.

Making a hand gesture as though flinging a glove down to the ground in challenge, May Lee brought her other hand up in front of her, her scarf caught up in a sudden gust of wind and blowing behind her. "I am heaven's wrath! I shall never yield to evil! Look beyond evil, villain! Find your inner child, and embrace it!"

No sooner had she said that than Xanadu was upon her at once, and she found herself in a powerful cuddle, as though being embraced like a baby.

"EWWWWWWW!" _Gross, gross, gross!_ May Lee's brain shouted at her as she tried to squirm free, and free herself of both pungent body odor and decaying halitosis.

And then Xanadu threw her up into the air, and slammed her into the ground.

"Youth is wasted on the young, for the inner child that dwells within us exists only externally in fluctuations. Innocence is ignorance, my young scholar. Embrace your own ignorance!" Xanadu exclaimed.

May Lee pushed herself off the ground. "Embrace your own self, wicked evil!"

Hugging himself, Xanadu charged, as May Lee brought her hands up to protect herself. She managed, but at the cost of being unable to stand firm, and was sent flying backwards.

"Let us all be happy together!" Xanadu exclaimed, throwing his arms apart, and charging in once again.

"Oh, I'm so miffed! Your evil is beyond redemption!"

There was a flurry of traded blows, and May Lee found herself the worse off for the exchange.

_This can't be! _May Lee thought, brushing off a trickle of blood with her gloved hand. _Calm down, calm down! You're losing your composure in the face of Evil!_

Taking a deep breath, May Lee centered herself, closing her eyes. Xanadu was no fool, though, being upon her almost at once, intend on yet another round of a crushing bear hug and slam.

_Remember Master Kim's teachings!_

_Hmm, I read you like a book. _Master Kim's words floated through her head.

_Empty your mind, May Lee! Let Justice flow through your limbs! Do not allow Evil's words to corrupt your thinking!_

"Your power is useless! Justice is a figment of the mind!" Xanadu bellowed, almost upon her.

Eyes still closed, May Lee reacted purely by instinct, and ducked, leaving Xanadu grasping air.

Kicking Xanadu as hard as she could with a high kick, May Lee proceeded to rain blows so swiftly she was almost in two places at once. "MAY LEE DYNAMIC!"

Xanadu staggered back. "No... NO!"

"SUCK IT, KIMCHEE BREATH!" May Lee shouted, as she leapt up into the air.

"THIS IS MY POWER!" A flurry of blows, laced with lightning, descended upon Xanadu, the final one causing him to fly into the air with the impacts.

As May Lee landed, she turned her back on Xanadu, flinging her scarf behind her.

"I AM..."

There was a huge explosion behind her, as Xanadu landed with a thundering crash.

"MAY... THE END."

* * *

The authorities arrived, taking Xanadu in custody at Kim Kaphwan's behest, but May Lee was gone.

_Master Kim, I will clean up the rest of the NESTS for you! _May Lee thought as she rode her scooter through the streets, already on her way to check the next NESTS warehouse.

A giant Kim Kaphwan head loomed in the scenery behind her. _I am already proud of you, my young Justice warrior! We shall find Dr. Makishima and end the NESTS threat once and for all!_

"YE!" May Lee thrust a fist triumphantly in the air as she rode.

* * *

_Fight on, May Lee! Fight on!_

_Let's go, let's go, let's go!_

_The burning Seoul spirit flows through you!_

_For great Henshin Justice, _

_May! Lee!_

_Fight on, May Lee! Fight on!_


End file.
